Remarkably strong demands are present for improved performance of cameras such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras (simply referred to as digital cameras, hereinafter) provided with an image sensor for performing photoelectric conversion. In particular, in order that a single digital camera should be capable of covering a wide focal length range from a wide-angle condition to a high telephoto condition, cameras employing a zoom lens system having a remarkably high zooming ratio are strongly demanded from a convenience point of view. Further, in recent years, zoom lens systems are also desired that have a wide angle range where the photographing field is wide.
As zoom lens systems having high zooming ratios and suitable for the above-mentioned digital cameras, for example, the following zoom lens systems have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-171655 discloses an image-taking optical system at least comprising a first lens unit having positive optical power, a second lens unit having negative optical power, a third lens unit having positive optical power, and a fourth lens unit having positive optical power, wherein any of the lens unit intervals is changed so that variable magnification is achieved, and wherein the ratio between the focal length of the third lens unit and the focal length of the fourth lens unit and the ratio between the focal length of the first lens unit and the focal length of the entire optical system at a wide-angle limit are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-184413 discloses an image-taking optical system at least comprising a first lens unit having positive optical power, a second lens unit having negative optical power, a third lens unit having positive optical power, and a fourth lens unit having positive optical power, wherein at least the first lens unit is moved so that variable magnification is achieved, and wherein the ratio between the distance from the surface located on the most image-taking object side in the first lens unit at a wide-angle limit to the image formation surface and the focal length of the entire optical system at a telephoto limit and the ratio between the focal length of the first lens unit and the focal length of the entire optical system at a wide-angle limit are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-184416 discloses an image-taking optical system at least comprising a first lens unit having positive optical power, a second lens unit having negative optical power, a third lens unit having positive optical power, and a fourth lens unit having positive optical power, wherein any of the lens unit intervals is changed so that variable magnification is achieved, and wherein the ratio between the focal length of the first lens unit and the focal length of the entire optical system at a wide-angle limit, the ratio between the ratio of the focal length of the second lens unit at a telephoto limit and at a wide-angle limit and the ratio of the focal length of the entire optical system at a telephoto limit and at a wide-angle limit, and the ratio between the magnification of the third lens unit at a telephoto limit and the magnification of the third lens unit at a wide-angle limit are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-189598 discloses an image-taking optical system at least comprising a first lens unit having positive optical power, a second lens unit having negative optical power, a third lens unit having positive optical power, and a fourth lens unit having positive optical power, wherein the third lens unit at least includes two positive optical power lenses and one negative optical power lens, wherein at least the second, the third, and the fourth lens units are moved so that variable magnification is achieved, and wherein the ratio between the focal length of the first lens unit and the focal length of the entire optical system at a wide-angle limit, the ratio between the focal length of the negative optical power lens in the third lens unit and the focal length of the third lens unit, and the refractive index of the negative optical power lens in the third lens unit are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-003554 discloses a variable magnification optical system at least comprising a first lens unit having positive optical power, a second lens unit having negative optical power, a third lens unit having positive optical power, and a fourth lens unit having positive optical power, wherein at least the first and the third lens units are moved so that variable magnification is achieved, wherein in this magnification change, the first lens unit is moved to the object side, and wherein the ratio between the amount of relative movement of the second lens unit at the time of magnification change and the focal length of the entire optical system at a wide-angle limit, the ratio between the focal length of the first lens unit and the focal length of the entire optical system at a wide-angle limit, and the ratio between the focal length of the third lens unit and the focal length of the entire optical system at a telephoto limit are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-010695 discloses a variable magnification optical system at least comprising a first lens unit having positive optical power, a second lens unit having negative optical power, a third lens unit having positive optical power, and a fourth lens unit having positive optical power, wherein at least the first lens unit is moved so that variable magnification is achieved, and wherein the ratio between the focal length of the first lens unit and the focal length of the entire optical system at a wide-angle limit and the average refractive index to the d-line of all lenses in the second lens unit are set forth.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-171655    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-184413    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-184416    Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-189598    Patent Document 5: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-003554    Patent Document 6: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-010695